


The (almost) quickie in Usagi's room

by ellephedre



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, HaruMichi, Mild Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Smutember, smutember, smutember2020, trappedtogether
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellephedre/pseuds/ellephedre
Summary: What happened between Haruka and Michiru in episode 184, in Usagi's house? Everyone had gone into hiding: Usagi was with Seiya and Chibi Chibi, Rei with Yaten, Makoto and Ami were hurdled together with Taiki... where had our favourite Outer couple gone? And what were they doing? No chaste thoughts for them! #smutember challenge#inpublic, #establishedrelationship #trappedtogether
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru & Tenoh Haruka, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Smutember 2020 Sailor Moon Fandom





	The (almost) quickie in Usagi's room

**THE (ALMOST) QUICKIE IN USAGI'S ROOM**  
Haruka/Michiru, missing moment from episode 184, Stars/fifth season  
  
"Where did Usagi go?"  
Michiru was dragging Haruka along the corridor of the first floor of the Tsukino house. The ground floor had just filled up with people - the Three Lights, the Inners and now even a TV crew. Haruka and Michiru didn't strictly need to hide, but a) Michiru didn't want to be filmed on television, b) playing hide and seek was exciting.  
Haruka gasped as they slipped through a door. "Odango went off with that Seiya!"  
Michiru forced her into the room. "Do you want to lock yourself up with the three of them for the next half an hour?"  
"Yes, if it stops him from molesting her!"  
"Usagi had that little girl in her arms, I'm sure she'll take care of it."  
"You're too optimistic, darling."  
"You are too worried about our princess's actions." Michiru slipped her hands under her jacket, brushing her waist. "I'm beginning to think I should be jealous."  
Haruka's breath had shuddered at the feel of her hands. "Michi, what are you doing?"  
"I don't know, what do you think?"  
Haruka touched her lover's hips with her fingers. "It will never cease to amaze me how your mind works. There are about ten people downstairs, we are hiding in another person's house, and you..."  
Michiru looked around, to identify the room in which they had trapped themselves. "It seems that we ended up in the princess' room. How sweet, look: a young girl's refuge."  
They looked at the bedcover littered with pictures of bunnies, at the backpack that lay at the feet of a desk full of schoolbooks and at the line of stuffed animals that filled a shelf.  
"Perhaps she is young, but I doubt these walls are innocent. If Mamoru has entered the room..."  
"Its walls are immaculate precisely because he's been here. Do you think that our very virtuous prince would have done anything with his beloved under her parents' roof?"  
Haruka's shoulder dropped. "That's so sad."  
Michiru let out a giggle. "Come on, don't concentrate on Usagi's sex life. How about you and I, in here...?"  
Haruka pretended to be scandalized. "A quickie? Against the door?"  
Michiru adhered to her body, looking for her soft lips with her mouth. "You and I. Be careful not to cry out."  
Someone else screamed downstairs. A sense of danger spread through the air, striking their auras.  
Haruka wanted to snap her fingers for the missed opportunity. "We need to tranform."  
Michiru had taken a step back. "Yeah. Perfect timing, uh?"  
 _Tell me about it._ "I'll beat the monster up for you too."  
Michiru unsheathed Neptune's pen, laughing. "Get in line."  
  
N/A: a short missing moment story about this fantastic couple. With it I am joining the #smutember challenge! The tropes included are #inpublic, #establishedrelationship and #trappedtogether. The sex is just alluded to, but Haruka and Michiru would have definitely gone all the way if they hand't been interrupted :P


End file.
